Behind Blue Eyes
by MichelleCassidy
Summary: W Londynie Jackson cudem przeżywa spotkanie z przedstawicielką rasy sukubów. Poszukując odpowiedzi na dręczące go pytania odkrywa, że jest pierwszym, którego dziewczyna oszczędziła. Jackson postanawia dowiedzieć się, dlaczego tak się stało. Jego poszukiwania doprowadzą do wielu nieoczekiwanych zwrotów wydarzeń, zarówno dobrych, jak i złych. Jackson/OC
1. Drapieżnik

**Rozdział pierwszy: Drapieżnik**

* * *

Nieświadomi swojej obecności, oboje kroczyli powoli w tym samym kierunku.

On poszukiwał tu chwili zapomnienia – czegoś, co odciągnęłoby go choć na chwilę od faktu, że miesiąc temu stał się wreszcie wilkołakiem. Czekał na ową chwilę miesiącami, ale gdy w końcu otrzymał upragniony dar, zdał sobie sprawę, jak ciężkie brzemię przyjdzie mu teraz dźwigać.

Ona z kolei poszukiwała pożywienia – kolejnego pijanego idioty dobierającego się do niechętnej dziewczyny, którą ona mogłaby ocalić. Przy okazji pozbyłaby się ze świata kolejnego napalonego kretyna, dla którego jednoznaczne słowo „nie" miało chyba z dwadzieścia różnych, odmiennych znaczeń.

Gdy wreszcie go dostrzegła, początkowo nie zwróciła na niego większej uwagi – ot, kolejny młody chłopak o przeciętnym wzroście, blond włosach, niebieskich oczach i zadbanym, wysportowanym ciele. Jak nic ominęłaby go spojrzeniem swoich ciemnoniebieskich oczu, gdyby nie jeden mały detal.

Rozmawiał z jej przyjaciółką.

Wszystkie jej zmysły wyostrzyły się momentalnie, a instynkt samozachowawczy skoczył gwałtownie w górę. Dziewczyna zmrużyła groźnie oczy, i w milczeniu przyglądała się rozmawiającej parze. Czekała na jeden znak od przyjaciółki, na jedno niewłaściwe zachowanie chłopaka.

Na moment straciła ich z oczu, gdy tłum tańczących wokół ludzi zasłonił ich. Trwało to może minutę. Dziewczyna w tym czasie wyciągała mocno szyję, poszukując w tym ścisku swojej przyjaciółki.

Wreszcie ją znalazła.

Ten sam blondwłosy chłopak obłapiał ją właśnie w pasie, usiłując zniżyć swoje dłonie do tych „ciekawszych" regionów.

Dziewczyna warknęła gardłowo. Nikt jednak poza nią tego nie usłyszał – muzyka w klubie była zbyt głośna.

Idąc w stronę przyjaciółki i owego chłopaka, dziewczyna odepchnęła po drodze od siebie kilku napalonych amantów. Szybko jednak zdawali się zapominać o niej, i przystawiali się do następnej stojącej obok dziewczyny.

Nie ich jednak miała ona teraz na celu. Liczył się dla niej tylko ten jeden konkretny.

Tłum po raz kolejny przesłonił widok jej przyjaciółki. Dziewczyna odepchnęła na bok dwie tańczące naprzeciw niej pary. Jedna z osób zaklęła, ale jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło, aby zamilkła i wróciła do swojego partnera.

W końcu jednak dotarła do przyjaciółki. Blondwłosa, drobna i niska dziewczyna dostrzegła ją ponad ramieniem swojego „oprawcy". Jedno spojrzenie dziewczyny wystarczyło, aby przyjaciółka cofnęła się gwałtownie, odpychając chłopaka do tyłu, w stronę nadciągającej dziewczyny.

Ciemnowłosa dziewczyna złapała go pewnie za ramię, gdy jej przyjaciółka popchnęła go w jej stronę. Chłopak nie zdążył nawet zauważyć, co się stało – wątła, drobna blondynka zniknęła w tłumie, i zastąpiła ją wyższa o jakieś co najmniej dziesięć centymetrów intrygująca, tajemnicza brunetka.

Dziewczyna odwróciła go jednym ruchem w swoją stronę. Wyraz dezorientacji przemknął przez jego przystojną twarz, nim nie zdał sobie sprawy, że stoi przed nim dziewczyna o wiele ładniejsza – i, co przyznał w myślach, również o wiele seksowniejsza – o tej, którą właśnie próbował poderwać.

Chrzanić niską, chudą laskę o krótkich do ramion, potarganych blond włosach – pomyślał, przyglądając się z zadowoleniem ciemnowłosej, wysokiej i równie szczupłej jak blondynka drugiej dziewczynie. Tyle że ta przynajmniej posiadała jakieś kształty.

Brunetka uśmiechnęła się szeroko, nie odsłaniając jednak zębów. Był to zamknięty uśmiech, zwany przez nią samą „fałszywym uśmiechem dla napalonych idiotów". Jak szybko zauważyła, podziałał i na tego tutaj.

- Jestem Lena. – powiedziała dziewczyna, nie przestając się uśmiechać ani przez chwilę.

Chciała uwieść tego chłopaka. Zabrać go stąd, zaciągnąć do siebie, po czym, gdy nadejdzie odpowiednia chwila, pozbawić go resztek jego nędznego życia.

Chłopak odwzajemnił jej uśmiech, robiąc krok w jej stronę.

- Jackson. – odparł, po czym wyciągnął ku niej rękę. Lena spojrzała się na nią krótko. Podniosła powoli wzrok, po czym złapała jego wyciągnięte ramię, przyciągnęła mocno do siebie i pocałowała.

Jeden pocałunek zwykle wystarczył, aby mężczyzna był jej. Jej aromat, jej smak, i jej specyficzny „jad", jak to zwykła nazywać, szybko odurzał ofiarę. W ciągu kilku sekund potrafiła omamić rosłego mężczyznę, i przekonać go samym spojrzeniem i filuternym uśmiechem, aby poszedł za nią.

Ten jednak wymagał nieco więcej wysiłku. Lena wyczuła to tuż po zakończeniu pierwszego pocałunku, gdy po raz pierwszy powąchała powietrze wokół niego.

_Wilkołak._ To jedna myśl spowodowała, że Lena niemalże nie warknęła donośnie. Powstrzymała jednak gniew w środku.

Nie darzyła wilkołaków zbytnią sympatią. Większość przedstawicieli tej rasy, których spotkała na swojej drodze przez te wszystkie lata, była zadufana w sobie. Uważali siebie za najdoskonalsze istoty na Ziemi tylko dlatego, że żyli dłużej niż ludzie, szybciej się goili, a także byli od nich szybsi, silniejsi i zwinniejsi.

Ale większość wilkołaków wiedziała tylko o istnieniu swojej rasy. Nie interesowały ich żadne inne nadprzyrodzone rasy, dopóki sami na nie się nie natknęli. Tyle że wtedy było już za późno na zapoznanie się z charakterystyką rasy, którą się spotkało.

Tak jak miało to miejsce w tym przypadku.

Drugi pocałunek scementował więź, i permanentnie przywiązał wilkołaka do Leny – a przynajmniej do czasu, dopóki się z nim rozprawi.

Na tym etapie Jackson był już z nią tak mocno związany, że nie był w stanie logicznie myśleć. Trucizna, jaką Lena w niego wtoczyła, pozbawiła go racjonalnego myślenia, i zastąpiła wszystkie jego wspomnienia obrazami Leny. Mógł teraz myśleć tylko o niej, i był do reszty podporządkowany temu, co dziewczyna zrobi, co powie, i o co go poprosi.

Amanda, jej wątła, blondwłosa przyjaciółka, przyglądała się temu z bezpiecznej odległości. Lena dostrzegła w jasnoniebieskich oczach swojej przyjaciółki coś na rodzaj strachu, obawy przed czymś.

- Nie martw się. – wyszeptała Lena do przyjaciółki, przechodząc obok niej ze swoją nową zdobyczą. – Zapłaci za to, co chciał ci zrobić.

- Lena. – głos Amandy był słaby i niewyraźny. – Lena, nie rób tego. Proszę… – Lena nie chciała jej jednak słuchać. Wiedziała, co Amanda zaraz powie.

Amanda wiedziała aż za dobrze, czym Lena jest. Wiedziała też, jak Lena się pożywia. Mimo to niekiedy dziewczynie zdawało się być szkoda ofiar Leny, i próbowała ona wtedy przekonać swoją przyjaciółkę, aby zaniechała swoich akcji.

Lena jednak nigdy się nie powstrzymała. Żaden z mężczyzn, których upolowała, nie zasługiwał na to, aby dalej żyć. Ten wilkołak nie był od tego wyjątkiem.

Dziewczyna wyszła pospiesznie z klubu, wciąż trzymając Jacksona blisko siebie. Chciała być pewna, że jej moc nie przestanie na nim działać. Widziała już kiedyś, jak silniejsze wilkołaki potrafiły przełamać to sztuczne zauroczenie. No, ale to były zwykle alfy. Ten tutaj nie był niczym więcej, tylko zabłąkanym betą. Kto wie, może to nawet był marny omega, biorąc pod uwagę łatwość, z jaką Lenie udało się go omotać.

Nie skierowała się nawet do swojego mieszkania – motel znajdujący się zaraz obok dyskoteki powinien jej do tego wystarczyć.

Lena weszła pewnym krokiem do środka, i skierowała się od razu do recepcji. Nie zamierzała jednak się tam bynajmniej meldować.

- Witaj. – powiedziała Lena z uśmiechem, ciesząc się, że na tej zmianie zastała młodego chłopaka. Jedno dotknięcie jego dłoni, i mężczyzna już był jej. – Potrzebuję wolnego pokoju. Najlepiej z dala od innych zajętych pokoi.

- Oczywiście. – Chłopak miał mętny, rozmarzony wzrok. Lena cieszyła się, że tym razem był to zwykły człowiek; ich było najłatwiej omotać. – Pokój 12B. Jest na pierwszym piętrze. Od najbliższego zajętego pokoju dzielą go cztery inne. – Lena z uśmiechem zabrała z rąk chłopaka klucze do pokoju. Pociągnęła wilkołaka za sobą, przez cały ten czas uważając, aby nie przerwać więzi między nim a sobą. Do szczęścia brakowało jej tylko w pełni przytomnego wilkołaka, wściekłego jak sto pięćdziesiąt.

Na całe szczęście dla Leny, Jackson zdawał się być przez cały czas w transie. Wpatrywał się tylko nieobecnym spojrzeniem albo w przestrzeń, albo w Lenę. Robił tak przez całą drogę na piętro, aż do wejścia do pokoju 12B.

Dopiero wtedy Lena pozwoliła sobie na jakiekolwiek „sensowne" działanie. Nie wyczuwając w pobliżu żadnej żywej istoty, Lena bezceremonialnie wepchnęła wilkołaka do pokoju, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Zdzierając z niego bawełnianą koszulę, Lena nie mogła nie pomyśleć o jednym – miała dzisiaj spore szczęście. Ten cały Jackson, ten wilkołak… był o wiele przystojniejszy od większości jej ofiar z ostatniego stulecia.

_Jestem cholerną materialistką,_ pomyślała Lena, przerywając na chwilę całowanie wilkołaka, i przyglądając się uważnie symetrycznym, niemalże idealnym rysom jego twarzy. _Sypiam tylko z tymi ofiarami, które są choć przeciętne przystojne. Większości sukubów wygląd w ogóle w tym nie przeszkadza._

Lena nie oszukiwała się – wiedziała, że przywiązywała ogromną wagę do wyglądu innych. Wiele osób wokół niej oszukiwało samych siebie twierdząc, że tego nie robiło, i kierowało się osobowością drugiej osoby.

Dziewczyna popchnęła Jacksona na proste, skromne dwuosobowe łóżko, i sama po chwili wspięła się na nie. Prawą dłonią przytrzymywała ręce chłopaka nad jego głową, podczas gdy lewa przeniosła się nisko w dół. Po chwili na ustach Leny zajaśniał triumfalny, szeroki uśmiech.

_Jest gotowy._

Lena wiedziała, że o wszystko musiała zadbać sama. Jej jad wciąż krążył w organizmie wilkołaka, nie pozwalając mu na wykonanie czegokolwiek, co byłoby sprzeczne z pragnieniami dziewczyny. Lena sama zdjęła zatem z siebie czarną bluzkę i ciemne dżinsy, a buty na wysokim obcasie odrzuciła gdzieś pod ścianę, nim nie ściągnęła także spodni chłopaka, i nie zajęła pierwotnej pozycji na udach swojej ofiary.

Dłonie dziewczyny powędrowały w górę torsu Jacksona, przyciskając go mocniej do materaca. Usta Leny rozwarły się z cichym westchnieniem, gdy ta po chwili poczuła w sobie męskość chłopaka.

Lena starała się kontrolować przez cały ten czas. Jej ruchy były powolne i pewne, i po chwili Lena zaczęła oddychać głębiej. Z każdym kolejnym ruchem dziewczyna czuła, jak energia chłopaka przepływa do niej, powoli i sukcesywnie osłabiając go, i pochłaniając jego moce witalne.

Lena przymknęła powieki, przyspieszając nieco swoje ruchy. Chłopak pod nią wydawał z siebie ciche odgłosy zadowolenia, nieświadom kompletnie tego, że już wkrótce te jęki rozkoszy przemienią się w jęki agonii.

Dziewczyna uchyliła w końcu powieki, i spojrzała się swoimi ciemnoniebieskimi oczami na wilkołaka wijącego się pod nią. Jego puls zaczął już przyspieszać. Wkrótce osiągnie taką szybkość, że chłopak wpadnie w tachykardię. Następnie zacznie mieć trudności z oddychaniem, a jego naczynia krwionośne zaczną się zatykać. A potem…

Potem będzie już tylko śmierć.

Lena uśmiechnęła się nieprzytomnie, łapiąc Jacksona mocno za ramię, i zmuszając go do przyjęcia pozycji siedzącej. Objęła go nieznacznie prawym ramieniem wokół szyi, przysuwając nieco bliżej siebie. Po chwili poczuła na skórze jego usta, błądzące od nasady jej szyi po jej boczną stronę.

_Nadal nie czuje bólu… ale wkrótce to się zmieni._

Lena pozwoliła mu objąć się ramionami i przyspieszyć tempo, wiedząc, że i tak wkrótce to wszystko nie będzie miało znaczenia. Ten wilkołak umrze za to, co próbował zrobić jej przyjaciółce.

Lena przeniosła spojrzenie na dół, na podłogę, gdzie leżały porozrzucane ubrania jej i Jacksona. Kątem oka dostrzegła jego ciemnoniebieską, bawełnianą koszulę.

_Za chwilę będziesz mój…_ – To była na chwilę obecną jedyna myśl, jaka kołatała się w głowie dziewczyny.

Lena objęła mocniej kolanami biodra chłopaka, czując, że powoli nadchodzi „ta chwila". Jeszcze kilkanaście sekund, i przyjemność i ekstaza przerodzą się w ból i cierpienie.

Nagle oczy dziewczyny otworzyły się szeroko, a ona sama o mało nie wypadła ze swojej roli. Poczuła, jak krew zamarza jej w żyłach, a ona sama zaczyna drżeć na całym ciele.

_Napastnik Amandy miał jasnożółtą bluzkę. _– uświadomiła sobie Lena, w afekcie obejmując chłopaka jeszcze mocniej, niż powinna. Jej oddech zaczął być ciężki i nierówny, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, co właśnie ma miejsce. – _Za chwilę zabiję niewinną osobę._

Skóra chłopaka zaczynała być już bardzo chłodna w dotyku. Lena miała do wyboru tylko dwa wyjścia; albo przerwać jakoś ten akt, albo pozwolić niewinnemu umrzeć.

Oczywiście, Lena od samego początku wiedziała, co wybierze.

Jednym zwinnym ruchem Lena popchnęła Jacksona z powrotem na materac, odsuwając się od niego. Drugim ruchem złapała stojącą na szafce nocnej lampkę. Trzecim, i ostatnim ruchem, Lena zamachnęła się ową lampą na chłopaka, celując w jego głowę.

Nie chybiła. Przez ułamek sekundy poczuła ciemność, jaka ogarnia umysł młodego wilkołaka.

Zaraz potem więź między nimi została przerwana.

* * *

**I kolejne opowiadanie opublikowane :) To fanfiction już od pierwszego rozdziału zostaje skategoryzowane go poziomu M - tak dla bezpieczeństwa. Zwiastun do tegoż opowiadania już jest zrobiony, i jest dostępny już na chwilę obecną na moim kanale na YouTube. Zainteresowanych gorąco zachęcam go obejrzenia go - przyznaję, że wyszedł mi naprawdę nieźle. Aż mnie samą zdziwił efekt końcowy.**


	2. Niewyjaśnione

**Rozdział drugi: Niewyjaśnione**

* * *

_Wszędzie było ciemno. Wysokie drzewa praktycznie kompletnie zasłaniały nocne niebo. Tylko w niektórych miejscach można było dostrzec słabą łunę księżyca, przebijającą się przez gęste korony drzew._

_Jackson biegł przez las, kierowany nieznanym mu instynktem. Wiedział, że czegoś szuka – czegoś, czego desperacko potrzebował. Nie wiedział jednak, co to było, ani gdzie mógł to znaleźć._

_Czuł się taki zmęczony, taki słaby – taki bezsilny. Nie wiedział, dlaczego tak jest. Był przecież wilkołakiem – a wilkołaki tak szybko się nie męczyły._

_Jakiś cień mignął szybko tuż za Jacksonem, zmuszając go do tego, aby się odwrócił. Chłopak nie zdołał jednak dostrzec, kto go śledził. Wiedział tylko jedno._

_Musi odnaleźć tą osobę. Ona będzie znała odpowiedzi na wszystkie dręczące go pytania._

_Jackson pobiegł zatem za tajemniczym cieniem. Co jakiś czas widział go pomiędzy drzewami, sunącego niedaleko niego. Nigdy jednak nie zdołał się zbliżyć na wystarczającą odległość, aby rozpoznać sylwetkę owej tajemniczej osoby, o twarzy nawet nie wspominając._

_Gdzieś w tyle jego głowy zrodziła się myśl, że osobą, którą próbuje doścignąć, jest dziewczyna. Nie wiedział, skąd ta myśl się wzięła – wiedział tylko, że to prawda. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd o tym wiedział, ani czy miał na to jakiekolwiek dowody. Po prostu to wiedział._

_W pewnej chwili zobaczył przed sobą majaczącą w cieniu pobliskich drzew postać. Nie była ani za wysoka, ani za niska. Z tej odległości wydawało mu się, że postać znajdująca się w cieniu jest jego wzrostu, lub niewiele od niego niższa._

_Jackson powoli zaczął się do niej zbliżać. W miarę jak zmniejszała się między nimi odległość, postać stawała się coraz bardziej widoczna._

_Nie rozpoznawał jej jednak. To nie była żadna z jego przyjaciółek. Nie była to też Lydia – Lydia było o wiele niższa od niej. Ta tutaj była praktycznie wzrostu Allison._

_- Kim jesteś? – zawołał Jackson, robiąc kilka kroków w stronę nieznajomej. Ta jednak cofnęła się o podobną odległość, chowając się w jeszcze większą ciemność. – Wyjdź stamtąd! Chcę wiedzieć, kim jesteś! – tajemnicza osoba nadal jednak się nie odezwała. Jackson czuł wzbierający się w nim gniew i złość. Był kompletnie zdezorientowany; nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje. – Powiedz mi, kim jesteś! Proszę! – Chłopak upadł na kolana, oddychając ciężko. Jego serce biło szybko i gwałtownie, tworząc tępy, nieznośny ból w klatce piersiowej._

_Tajemnicza postać wciąż milczała. Po chwili jednak zrobiła kilka kroków wprzód, wychodząc na brzeg małej polany oświetlonej słabą łuną księżyca._

_Jackson nie mylił się – to była dziewczyna. Dość wysoka i szczupła, ciemnowłosa, o nieco bladej cerze, rozjaśnionej jeszcze bardziej przez światło ziemskiego satelity. Miała ciemne włosy i ciemne oczy. Jackson nie był jednak na tę chwilę pewien, czy jej oczy były koloru brązowego, czarnego, czy może też były ciemnoniebieskie czy ciemnozielone. W tym słabym świetle chwilami ledwie można było cokolwiek dostrzec._

_- Jackson. – Głos dziewczyny był delikatny i dziewczęcy, ale jednocześnie pewny i wyraźny._

_Jackson przez cały ten czas nie zmieniał swojej pozycji. Siedział na kolanach na twardej, zimnej ziemi, wpatrując się szeroko otwartymi oczami w nieznajomą._

_Skądś ją znał – wiedział to. Gdzieś już ją widział. Nie mógł sobie tylko przypomnieć gdzie, i kiedy to było._

_- Jackson. – Dziewczyna powtórzyła jego imię, przykucając naprzeciw niego. Jej ciemne, pofalowane włosy sięgały jej daleko za pas. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, po czym dotknęła szczupłą, delikatną dłonią lewej strony twarzy Jacksona. – Nie dociekaj prawdy, Jackson. Ciesz się, że żyjesz._

_- Co? – Jackson był kompletnie zdezorientowany. Nie miał pojęcia, o czym ta dziewczyna mówi._

_- Nie było ci pisane zginąć z mojej ręki. – Dziewczyna przysunęła się blisko niego, niemalże stykając się swoimi ustami z jego własnymi. Jackson wyraźnie czuł delikatny, aromatyczny zapach dziewczyny. Niezwykle trudno było mu się oprzeć tej woni._

_Dziewczyna ujęła ostrożnie lewą dłonią drugą stronę twarzy chłopaka, i przysunęła go blisko siebie. Jackson bezwolnie objął nieznajomą w pasie, zamykając przestrzeń między nią a sobą._

_- Zapomnij o mnie, Jackson. – wyszeptała dziewczyna, praktycznie stykając się z nim ustami. – Znajomość ze mną przyniesie ci tylko zgubę i śmierć. – Dziewczyna podniosła wzrok, i spojrzała się prosto w jasne oczy Jacksona._

_Teraz widział to dokładnie. Jej oczy nie były ani brązowe, ani piwne, ani czarne. Były ciemnoniebieskie. Teraz widział to wyraźnie._

_Dziewczyna zniżyła powoli swoje usta ku niemu, i pocałowała go. W tej samej chwili wszystkie zmysły Jacksona kompletnie zwariowały. Zapomniał on o ostrzeżeniach dziewczyny, zapomniał o tym, co mówiła – liczyła się tylko ta chwila._

_Ramiona Jacksona oplotły dziewczynę mocno, przyciskając ją do niego. Jackson bał się ją puścić – bał się, że dziewczyna za chwilę zniknie, pozostawiając go na powrót samego w tym ciemnym, opustoszałym lesie._

_- Musisz przestać marzyć, Jackson. – Dziewczynie jakimś cudem udało się wyzwolić z jego silnego objęcia. Jej ciemnoniebieskie oczy błyszczały, gdy dziewczyna przeniosła swoje spojrzenie na twarz chłopaka. – Musisz się obudzić._

_- Co? – spytał się Jackson nieprzytomnym głosem. Nie miał pojęcia, kogo trzyma w swoich ramionach; nie znał jej ani trochę. Mimo tego jakaś dziwna siła przyciągała go do niej, nie pozwalając mu odejść. – O czym ty mówisz?_

_- Obudź się, Jackson. – Głos dziewczyny stał się silniejszy i głośniejszy. – Obudź się!_

Obudź się!

Jackson poderwał się gwałtownie, niemalże spadając z łóżka. Był pokryty zimnym potem, i drżał na całym ciele.

Na dworze było już widno od dobrych kilku godzin. Jackson, oddychając ciężko, podążył wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu, w jakim się znajdował.

Nie wiedział, gdzie jest – nie znał tego miejsca. Wyglądało to jak pokój w takim hotelu. Mebli było tu bardzo mało – ot, jedna komoda, stolik z dwoma krzesłami, łóżko, na którym Jackson teraz leżał, oraz dwie szafki nocne. Wszystko to wyglądało na bardzo tanie i stare.

Jackson usiadł ostrożnie na krańcu łóżka, pocierając dłońmi bolące czoło. Nie mógł się na niczym skupić – w głowie huczało mu tak głośno, że nie słyszał nawet własnych myśli. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zorientował się, że jest praktycznie nagi – na sobie miał tylko białe bokserki, nic więcej. Reszta ubrań leżała rozrzucona na podłodze niedaleko łóżka.

Huczenie w głowie powoli zaczęło ustępować. Jackson otworzył ostrożnie oczy, unikając bezpośredniego kontaktu z jasnym światłem docierającym tu z zewnątrz.

Jackson próbował sobie przypomnieć, co robił ostatniej nocy. Wszystko było zamazane, niewyraźne – jego przybycie do jakiegoś klubu, tańczenie z kilkoma ładniejszymi dziewczynami… i w sumie tyle. Więcej nie pamiętał.

Nagle Jackson przypomniał sobie o śnie, jaki właśnie miał. Przypomniał sobie twarz dziewczyny, jaka w nim występowała.

_To nie może być przypadek,_ pomyślał chłopak. _Ona musi mieć z tym coś wspólnego._

Jackson gorączkowo przeszukiwał swoje wspomnienia, zmuszając się do skupienia się na nawet najmniejszych szczegółach. Po kilku minutach zaczął sobie przypominać niektóre sceny: niską, drobną blondynkę, napastowaną przez jakiegoś nacelowanego gogusia. Jackson powstrzymał go od wykorzystania dziewczyny, i planował zabrać ją do jej znajomych. Zaraz potem jednak coś się stało – coś, co spowodowało, że Jackson zapomniał o wszystkim.

Jackson wytężył umysł jeszcze bardziej. Musiał dojść do sedna swojego problemu.

W końcu, po kolejnych kilku minutach, przed oczami Jacksona pojawiła się twarz dziewczyny z jego snu. Wtedy, w klubie, wyglądała jednak inaczej – uśmiechała się, ale jej uśmiech nie sięgał jej ciemnych oczu. We śnie była ubrana w długą do ziemi suknię, w klubie – w czarną bluzkę i ciemne dżinsy. Nawet włosy miała inaczej uczesane, mimo iż w obu przypadkach były one rozpuszczone.

Jackson ujął oburącz swoją głowę, mierzwiąc sobie przy tym włosy. Kim była ta dziewczyna? _Czym_ ona była? Ostatnie, co Jackson pamiętał, to tylko to, że owa dziewczyna przyciągnęła go do siebie i pocałowała. Potem była już tylko pustka. Choć Jackson starał się jak mógł, nie mógł już sobie nic przypomnieć.

- Kim jesteś? – spytał się Jackson sam siebie, nie mogąc odgonić się od wizerunku dziewczyny.

Musiał się dowiedzieć, kim ona jest, i czego od niego chciała. W tym celu musiał ją jednak odnaleźć. I w tym mieście było tylko jedno miejsce, gdzie mógł to zrobić.

Klub, w którym ją poznał. To tam zacznie poszukiwania.


	3. Dochodzenie

**Rozdział trzeci: Dochodzenie**

* * *

To jest kompletnie bez sensu.

Jackson spędził już godzinę w tym przeklętym klubie, próbując wywęszyć zapach nieznajomej. Nic to jednak nie dało – wyglądało to tak, jakby sama dziewczyna nie chciała, aby Jackson ją odnalazł. Choć węszył od tak długiego czasu, nadal nie wyczuł choć cienia tego niezwykłego, odurzającego zapachu dziewczyny.

Lena – tak się chyba nazywała. A tak przynajmniej pamiętał Jackson. Dziewczyna przedstawiła mu się tym imieniem, ale Jackson nie mógł być pewien, czy to było prawdziwe imię dziewczyny, czy tylko jej alias. Tak czy siak, przybycie tutaj było błędem – nie uda mu się jej znaleźć w ten sposób.

Jackson odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia, gdy nagle poczuł potężny ból głowy. Jackson musiał aż oprzeć się o kant najbliższego stolika, aby nie upaść.

Wspomnienie, dotychczas zagubione mocno w pamięci, nagle powróciło.

_- Hej… hej, ty! – Lena krzyknęła, uderzając nieprzytomnego chłopaka otwartą dłonią. Jackson nadal był zimny jak lód, a jego serce, zamiast bić coraz szybciej, zwalniało z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej. – Hej, obudź się! – Dziewczyna miała na sobie tylko bluzkę. Uciskała swoimi drobnymi, z pozoru słabymi dłońmi klatkę piersiową Jacksona, wykonując mu masaż serca. – Nie umrzesz… nie możesz umrzeć… nie ty… – Lena nachyliła się nad nim, i wpompowała przez jego usta do płuc powietrze. Zaraz potem wróciła do masażu serca. – Nie jesteś winny… to nie ty jesteś winny… nie możesz umrzeć… – Lena praktycznie płakała. – Wróć, proszę!_

Jackson wrócił gwałtownie do rzeczywistości, oddychając ciężko.

Skąd wzięło się to wspomnienie? Czy było prawdziwe? A może to była tylko kolejna senna mara?

Nie… to musiało być prawdziwe wspomnienie. Jackson rozpoznał ciemną bluzkę, w którą dziewczyna była ubrana wtedy, w klubie.

Była z nim zatem w tym pokoju hotelowym… ale dlaczego? Czy spędzili razem noc? Co poszło nie tak? Dlaczego kompletnej nieznajomej tak bardzo zależało na tym, aby przeżył?

I dlaczego ciągle mówiła, że nie jest winny? O co w tym wszystkim chodziło?

Jackson wziął kilka kolejnych wdechów, próbując się uspokoić. Stanął o własnych siłach jednak dopiero wtedy, gdy jego serce przestało gwałtownie łomotać o ściany klatki piersiowej.

Chłopak nie był pewien, co powinien teraz zrobić. To wspomnienie było takie jasne, takie wyraźne… takie realne. Naprawdę poczuł, że wtedy umierał. Gdyby nie ta dziewczyna, być może już by nie żył.

Jackson cofnął się niepewnie od wyjścia, nie wiedząc jeszcze, jakie będzie jego następne działanie.

- Ty… co ty tu robisz? – Jackson odwrócił się gwałtownie, spodziewając się zobaczyć ową dziewczynę. Zamiast niej zobaczył jednak dość wysokiego mężczyznę po trzydziestce. Miał ciemne włosy i jasne, szarawe oczy, i był dość chudy. Przyglądał się Jacksonowi z mieszanką strachu i zdumienia.

- Myślałem, że ten klub otwarty jest również w trakcie dnia. – odszczeknął się Jackson. W trakcie dnia ten klub służył jako kawiarnia. Dyskoteki urządzano tu dopiero od godziny dziewiętnastej.

- Ja… ekhm… – Mężczyzna odkrząknął nerwowo. – Nie… nie o to mi chodziło. – mężczyzna przełknął ciężką gulę, jaka stanęła mu w gardle. – Ty… ty nie powinieneś żyć. – Po spojrzeniu, jakie rzucił mu Jackson mężczyzna szybko wywnioskował, że wyszedłby na tym o wiele lepiej, gdyby w ogóle się nie odezwał.

- O czym ty mówisz? – Jackson ruszył ku mężczyźnie, który zaczął się cofać gwałtownie do tyłu. – O co ci chodzi?!

- Ja… ja nie mogę, naprawdę! – wykrzyknął mężczyzna. Jackson, ignorując kompletnie samotną kelnerkę sprzątającą stoliki kilkanaście metrów dalej, popchnął barmana na pobliską kolumnę tak mocno, że aż zadudniło.

- Dlaczego miałbym nie żyć?! – Jackson z trudem nad sobą panował.

Ten mężczyzna coś wiedział; wiedział coś o tym, co miało miejsce dzisiaj w nocy. Być może nawet wiedział, kim jest ta tajemnicza dziewczyna, Lena.

- Ja naprawdę nie mogę nic powiedzieć… – Jackson przycisnął mężczyznę mocno do ściany, podnosząc go jednocześnie do góry. Barman pisnął cienko, zamykając szczelnie powieki.

- Gadaj, albo pożałujesz, że w ogóle się urodziłeś! – syknął Jackson. Miał już dość tajemnic jak na jedną noc. Pragnął odpowiedzi, i to natychmiast.

- Dobrze… dobrze, już mówię! – Jackson powoli usadził barmana na ziemi. Gdy tylko to zrobił, mężczyzna spróbował cofnąć się, ale Jackson szybko złapał go za fragment hawajskiej koszuli, obrzucając go groźnym spojrzeniem.

- Gadaj. – wycedził Jackson przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Co miało miejsce wczorajszej nocy? Dlaczego nic z tego nie pamiętam? I kim była ta ciemnowłosa dziewczyna?

- To… to była Lena. – zaczął niepewnym głosem barman. Jackson z trudem powstrzymał mały uśmiech na swojej twarzy. A więc to jedno było prawdą; imię dziewczyny. Naprawdę nazywała się Lena. – Ona… cholera, nie wiem, jak ci to powiedzieć…

- Może po prostu to z siebie wyduś, koleś? – Jackson szarpnął mężczyzną, który ponownie cicho pisnął. – Co mi się przytrafiło?

- Zo… zostałeś kolejną ofiarą. – Jackson zamarł nagle, otwierając szerzej oczy.

- Ofiarą? – barman przytaknął rozdygotanym skinieniem głowy.

- Tak one działają… taka jest już ich natura… tym się żywią. – Jackson syknął przeciągle, mając już szczerze dość zagadek ze strony tego mężczyzny.

- Kto jak działa, i czym się żywią? Nie owijaj, człowieku, w bawełnę, tylko mów prosto z mostu, co się mi stało! – Jackson dziwił się, że kelnerka nie wezwała jeszcze ochrony. Ale nie… dziewczyna stała w miejscu, przyglądając się tylko tej scenie z szeroko otwartymi ustami.

Barman zerknął na nią krótko, i dziewczyna nagle ożyła. W popłochu uciekła w stronę zaplecza, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Dopiero wtedy barman odważył się odezwać.

- Lena wybrała cię na swoją kolejną ofiarę. – Jackson nie chciał uwierzyć mężczyźnie. Lena? Ta sama Lena, która go reanimowała? Nie… ten mężczyzna musiał się mylić. Nim jednak Jackson zdołał się sprzeciwić, mężczyzna kontynuował swoją wypowiedź. – Tak ona działa; wybiera z tłumu tylko tych, którzy jej czymś podpadli. Zobaczyła cię obok swojej przyjaciółki, i doszła do wniosku, że próbowałeś ją skrzywdzić, więc… zareagowała.

- Ale to nie ja byłem tym, który się dobierał do tej blondynki! – zaprzeczył gwałtownie chłopak. – To był jakiś nażelowany goguś w żółtej koszulce polo! Odepchnąłem go od niej, nim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić! – nagle w oczach barmana błysnęło coś na wzór zrozumienia.

- A więc dlaczego żyjesz… musiała sobie uświadomić, że nie jesteś tym, którego planowała zaatakować. Musiała się pomylić. – Jackson prychnął krótkim, ironicznym śmiechem.

- Ładna mi pomyłka. – warknął chłopak, ledwie nad sobą panując. – Czym ona jest? Jak się żywi?

- Energią życiową. – Jackson nagle zrozumiał, dlaczego po wstaniu czuł się taki słaby. Lena musiała zacząć się już na nim żywić, nim nie zorientowała się, że zaszła ogromna pomyłka, i Jackson nie był tym, na którego się początkowo zasadziła.

- Jak… jak ją wysysają? – spytał się po chwili Jackson. Mężczyzna rzucił mu długie, wyraźnie rozbawione spojrzenie.

- A jak myślisz? – Jackson uświadomił sobie w końcu, dlaczego, gdy się obudził, był praktycznie nagi. – Aby rozpocząć proces pożywiania się, musi zaistnieć więź. To dlatego Lena pocałowała cię już tutaj, w klubie. – Jackson spojrzał się na barmana, marszcząc lekko brwi. – Nawiązała z tobą kontakt, abyś jej nie uciekł. Przywiązują do siebie mężczyznę poprzez pocałunek. Czasami na tym kończą, i tylko prowadzą swoje ofiary do jakichś ciemnych uliczek, i tam kontynuują całowanie, wysysając przy tym energię życiową. Jednak w przypadku takich przystojniaczków jak ty… no cóż, wtedy takie jak ona potrzebują trochę więcej rozrywki.

- Chcesz… chcesz mi powiedzieć, że…

- Tak, Sherlocku. – barman wywrócił teatralnie oczami. – _Stosunek płciowy_. Lena przespała się z tobą tylko dlatego, bo chciała cię zabić. W trakcie stosunku musiała jednak uświadomić sobie swój błąd, i postanowiła go naprawić. Dlatego jeszcze żyjesz. – w głowie Jacksona aż wirowało od informacji, jakich się właśnie dowiedział.

Jego wybawicielka była jednocześnie jego napastnikiem. Chciała go zabić, ale nie zrobiła tego. Popełniła błąd, i chciała go naprawić. Ale…

- Jeszcze jedno. – Jackson złapał mężczyznę za ramię, gdy ten już chciał odejść. – Czym ona właściwie jest?

- To ty nie wiesz? – mężczyzna zaśmiał się cicho. – Ja jestem tylko czarownikiem, ale od razu rozpoznałem w tobie wilkołaka, gdy tylko wszedłeś do baru. Dziwię się, że ktoś taki jak ty nie wyczuł jej zapachem.

- Odpowiesz, czy nie? – warknął Jackson. Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko, wznosząc oczy ku górze.

- Sukub. – Jackson zamrugał gwałtownie powiekami. Skądś kojarzył to słowo… nie pamiętał jednak, skąd.

- Czym? – barman spojrzał się w tej chwili na niego, jakby był kosmitą.

- Serio? – gdy Jackson nic nie odpowiedział, mężczyzna ponownie wzniósł wzrok do góry. – Sukub? Przez wielu uważane są za demony? Polują na mężczyzn, podczas gdy ich męskie odpowiedniki, inkuby, żerują na kobietach? Serio, nic ci tam nie dzwoni? – Jackson wciąż milczał, piorunując tylko spojrzeniem mężczyznę. – Jak pragnę zdrowia, z pokolenia na pokolenie wasza rasa robi się coraz mniej obeznana w mitologii innych ras nadprzyrodzonych… i coraz głupsza, jak widzę.

- Hamuj się, facet. – Jackson momentalnie cały się spiął. – Gdzie ją znajdę?

- Kogo? Lenę? – Jackson przytaknął skinieniem głowy, powodując głośny śmiech mężczyzny. – Och, dobre! Naprawdę dobre! – mężczyzna otarł łzę z prawego policzka, wciąż się śmiejąc. – Jak znam tą dziewczynę, to już pewnie opuściła granice tego miasta. Nigdy jej nie znajdziesz, chłopcze. – dodał barman, poważniejąc nagle, i przyglądając się uważnie Jacksonowi. – O ile ona nie zechce, abyś ją znalazł… nigdy ci się to nie uda.


	4. Ucieczka

**Rozdział czwarty: Ucieczka**

* * *

- Żartujesz.

- Czy wyglądam, jakbym żartowała?

Lena wypuściła głośno powietrze przez usta, naciskając mocniej pedał gazu. Byli już ponad sto kilometrów za granicami Londynu, i za niecałe pół godziny mieli dojechać do Coventry. Minęli już Daventry, i do miejsca docelowego zostało im niecałe trzydzieści kilometrów.

- Lena… – zaczęła Amanda, robiąc duże oczy. – Nie jestem specjalistką w kategorii waszych praw, ale… czy to, co zrobiłaś, nie jest przypadkiem złamaniem jednej z waszych zasad?

- Jest. – odpowiedział za Lenę siedzący na jednym z tylnych siedzeń Igor, młodszy brat bliźniak Leny. Jedyne, co ich łączyło, to kolor oczu oraz niektóre rysy twarzy – nic poza tym. Lena była ciemną szatynką, podczas gdy Igor był ciemnym blondynem. Ona była żywiołowa, pewna siebie i uparta, on – pyskaty, cyniczny, i chwilami szalenie arogancki. Mimo tego coś w nim przyciągnęło drobną i delikatną Amandę do niego. Byli ze sobą razem już trzy lata, od kiedy Amanda skończyła piętnaście lat.

Amanda była nazywana przez inne klany „maskotką" klanu Valenti, do którego należeli Igor i Lena. Amanda była zwykłą śmiertelniczką, która od dwóch lat praktykowała magię wiccan. Pragnęła stać się nieśmiertelna jak jej przyjaciele, aby móc cieszyć się ich towarzystwem przez następnych co najmniej kilkaset lat.

Amanda otworzyła szeroko oczy, i przeniosła spojrzenie z Leny na Igora.

- Jest? – dziewczyna powtórzyła słowa chłopaka. Igor uniósł nieznacznie wzrok znad książki, i przytaknął skinieniem głowy.

- To jedno z pierwszych praw ustanowionych przez sabat sukubów i inkubów. Brzmi mniej więcej tak… – Igor odłożył książkę na bok, po czym odchrząknął dość głośno. – „Jako swoją powinność wobec rasy, każdy sukub czy inkub będzie polował tylko na przeciwną płeć. Ofiarę musi spotkać śmierć, a jej energia nie może zostać zmarnowana. Każde odstępstwo od reguły będzie surowo karane. Sukub lub inkub ma prawo zaniechać aktu, jeśli nastąpią poważne przeciwwskazania ku niemu." – Igor uśmiechnął się demonicznie, zerkając na siostrę. – Ale tak coś czuję, że wytłumaczenie: „sądziłam, że był winny dobierania się do mojej przyjaciółki, ale pomyliłam się; był niewinny, więc musiałam go ratować", raczej nie przekona rady.

- I dlatego go zostawiłaś w tym pokoju? – Lena przytaknęła, nie odrywając wzroku od drogi. Cała była spięta, i nie wiedziała, czy to dlatego, że najprawdopodobniej złamała prawa własnej rasy, czy dlatego, bo bała się, że ten chłopak może ruszyć za nią.

_Jeśli przypomni sobie, co się stało, jestem w czarnej dupie._ – pomyślała Lena, skręcając agresywnie na najbliższym rondzie. Chciała się dostać do Coventry możliwie jak najszybciej. Koniecznie musiała się skonsultować ze swoją matką, która w kwestii praw sukubów i inkubów była istną specjalistką.

No, ale to akurat nie powinno nikogo dziwić. Jej matka żyła na tym świecie od prawie 1300 lat. Lena i Igor żyli z kolei niespełna 730 lat, co w ich świecie i tak było czymś wyjątkowo imponującym.

- Lena… czy to jest naprawdę jedyny powód? – Po pytaniu Amandy Igor przestał podziwiać widoki za oknem, i odwrócił się z zaciekawieniem w stronę dwóch dziewczyn.

Lena zacisnęła mocno zęby. Nie chciała odpowiadać na to pytanie. Nie miała jednak wyjścia; jeśli tego nie zrobi, jak nic zwali się na nią lawina dociekań Amandy oraz niewybrednych żartów Igora.

- Tak. – odpowiedziała Lena po długiej chwili napięcia. – To chyba oczywiste, że to jedyny powód. Nie znam tego gościa ani trochę. Niemożliwym byłoby to, żebym się w nim zakochała. – Lena odwróciła się na chwilę w stronę swojej przyjaciółki. – Sukuby się nie zakochują. One tylko czują do kogoś pożądanie, nic więcej.

- Hej! – wykrzyknął nagle Igor. Lena i Amanda odwróciły się do niego w tym samym czasie. – Nie zapomniałaś o czymś?

Lena westchnęła spazmatycznie, wznosząc oczy ku górze.

- Inkuby są takie same. Również się nie zakochują, tylko pożądają. – Lena wypowiedziała to wszystko bezbarwnym, monotonnym tonem głosu. Brzmiała niemalże jak cyborg. Spowodowało to, że Amanda, zamiast zmarkotnieć, zachichotała niepowstrzymanie.

- Piękne dzięki, siostrzyczko. – mruknął Igor z naburmuszoną miną, podnosząc z powrotem książkę, i zaszywając się za nią.

Lena uśmiechnęła się szeroko, odsłaniając dwa rzędy idealnych, białych zębów.

- Hej, ja jestem singielką. To nie mi grozi biała kiecka, rzucanie bukietem i ściąganie podwiązki zębami.

Igor prychnął donośnie, przewracając z agresją kartkę w książce.

- Nigdy nie pozwolę na to, żeby moja ewentualna przyszła żona odstawiała takie cyrki.

- Och, nie mówiłam o żonie. – odparła Lena, szczerząc się do lusterka.

Amanda wybuchła gromkim śmiechem, a razem z nią sama Lena. Igor naburmuszył się możliwie jeszcze bardziej, i milczał jak obrażony pięciolatek przez resztę drogi do Coventry. Odezwał się dopiero wtedy, gdy Lena zaparkowała samochód naprzeciwko drzwi frontowych willi, w której na chwilę obecną mieszkali ich rodzice.

- Wiesz, że czeka cię niezłe kazanie, co? – spytał się Igor z przekąsem, przyglądając się Lenie z rozbawieniem. Dziewczyna była jednak wyjątkowo spokojna.

- Nie pierwszy raz. – odparła dziewczyna jak gdyby nigdy nic, wysiadając z auta. Amanda i Igor podążyli za jej przykładem, i po chwili cała trójka stała przed drzwiami willi. – Bardziej martwię się o to, żeby ten wilkołak mnie nie znalazł.

- A co, boisz się, że przy odrobinie zabawy z nim za dużo futra wlazłoby ci między zęby? – Igor zarechotał niczym obłąkany. Do jego śmiechu przyłączyła się mimowolnie Amanda, którą jego tekst bardzo rozbawił.

Nawet Lena uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust. Szybko jednak przyjęła poważną, hardą minę, z którą zwróciła się do brata.

- Odezwał się ten, który przez trzydzieści lat pukał wodną nimfę. – odszczeknęła się dziewczyna. – Zastanawiam się, Igor… udało ci się już wygrzebać cały piasek i wodorosty? Bo chwilami mam wrażenie, że jeszcze trochę zalatujesz tą rybką. – Igor już otworzył usta, ale w tej samej chwili drzwi się otworzyły, ukazując parę młodych ludzi, fizycznie będących w wieku Igora i Leny. Przechodzień doszedłby od razu do wniosku, że to jest ich rodzeństwo. Lena i Igor wiedzieli jednak lepiej.

Lena wzięła głęboki wdech, wpatrując się w wysokiego blondyna i nieco niższą od siebie brunetkę.

- Witaj tato… mamo. – miny ich rodziców nie wróżyły nic dobrego.

- Wchodźcie. – powiedział ojciec charyzmatycznym, nieco władczym tonem głosu. – Mamy wiele do obgadania, córko. – Lena westchnęła ciężko, z trudem powstrzymując się przed wzniesieniem oczu ku niebu.

- Wiem o tym. Nawet aż za dobrze.

* * *

Ta dziewczyna była istną mistrzynią w ukrywaniu się.

Drugi dzień poszukiwań, a Jackson wciąż nie mógł znaleźć żadnego konkretnego tropu, który zaprowadziłby go do Leny. Węszył wokół klubu i okolic całymi dniami, ale bez skutku – jedynie słaby, ledwie wyczuwalny cień jej aromatu mógł być gdzieniegdzie wyłapany. Nie prowadził on jednak nigdzie, więc Jackson był w kropce.

Tylko cud mógł sprawić, aby jego poszukiwania w końcu ruszyły.

- No mówię… kompletnie nieodpowiedzialne. – Jackson w ostatniej chwili schował się za kontenerem ze śmieciami. Zaraz potem drzwi boczne budynku otworzyły się, i do alejki wszedł barman, którego Jackson dwa dni temu wypytywał o Lenę. – Spieprzyć z miasta jak ostatni tchórz… to w ogóle do niej niepodobne. Jak żyję prawie sto lat, tak nigdy nie widziałem jej w takim stanie. – mężczyzna wyrzucił śmieci, które trzymał w ręce, i sięgnął po drugi worek, trzymany przez młodą dziewczynę. Jackson bez trudu rozpoznał w niej kelnerkę, która wtedy miała zmianę, gdy wparował do klubu poszukując odpowiedzi. – Ten wilkołak musiał coś wykombinować. Czuję to w kościach. Albo Lena się w debilu zabujała. – Tu mężczyzna się zaśmiał, a wraz z nim owa młoda kobieta.

Jackson siedział bez ruchu, marszcząc brwi w dezorientacji. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego mężczyzna śmieje się z takiej rzeczy. Jackson nie widział w tym nic zabawnego.

- Przecież to fizycznie niemożliwe. – odpowiedziała kobieta, ocierając łzy śmiechu. – Sukuby i inkuby nie potrafią kochać. Tak zaprogramowała je Matka Natura.

- To był żart, Elizabeth. – Mężczyzna przyciągnął nagle dziewczynę do siebie i pocałował długo i mocno. – Sądzę, że Lena uciekła z Londynu, bo wiedziała, jakie konsekwencje ją czekają, jeśli jej sabat dowie się, że oszczędziła życie wilkołaka.

- Ale… przecież to nie wilkołaki są wrogami sukubów. Wampiry nimi są. – Jackson uniósł wysoko brwi, słysząc to.

_A więc wampiry też istnieją… ciekawe, czy Derek i pozostali o tym wiedzą?_

- Tak, wampiry to ich naturalni wrogowie. Wampiry w ogóle mają na pieńku z większością ras, od wilkołaków zaczynając. – mężczyzna zarechotał ponownie. Wrzucił trzeci, ostatni worek śmieci do kontenera, i cofnął się ku wejściu do budynku. – Mam tylko nadzieję, że w tym cholernym Coventry jest coś ciekawego do roboty. Znając Lenę i jej braciszka, w przeciwnym razie szybko się stamtąd wyniosą. Nie znoszą impasu. Muszą przynajmniej raz na tydzień kogoś przelecieć, bo inaczej zwyczajnie głupieją. – dalsze słowa mężczyzny przytłumiły mury budynku, do którego wszedł razem z kelnerką.

Jackson nie potrzebował jednak więcej – dostał to, tego szukał.

- Coventry. – powiedział Jackson sam do siebie, wychodząc z ukrycia. – A więc tam uciekłaś.

_Znajdę cię, Lena._ – pomyślał Jackson, kierując się do swojego terenowego samochodu, zaparkowanego po drugiej stronie ulicy. – _Prędzej czy później, znajdę cię. To tylko kwestia czasu._


	5. Wizje

**Rozdział piąty: Wizje**

* * *

_- Jackson… Jackson…_

_Jego imię powtarzane niczym mantra wcale nie pomagało mu się kontrolować._

_Lewa dłoń dziewczyny była zanurzona w jego ciemnych blond włosach, zaciśnięta mocno. Prawa wędrowała po jego lewym ramieniu i plecach, rysując co chwila powierzchnię skóry paznokciami. Jej oddech, nierówny i przerywany, ogrzewał lewą stronę jego szyi._

_Nie mógł się powstrzymać – a nawet i gdyby chciał, nie zrobiłby tego._

_- Jackson… – wyszeptała Lena słabym głosem, powodując tylko zwiększenie tempa przez chłopaka. Lewa dłoń dziewczyny zacisnęła się jeszcze mocniej pośród jego włosów, a jej plecy wygięły się nieznacznie do przodu, tworząc mały łuk._

_- Lena… – Jackson po raz pierwszy wypowiedział jej imię na głos. Lewą dłonią ujął ją w okolicach biodra, przytrzymując blisko siebie._

_- Jackson… – Dziewczyna praktycznie wyjęczała jego imię. – To tylko sen, Jackson. To wszystko ci się śni._

_- Nie obchodzi mnie to. – Jackson nachylił się nieznacznie, i złożył na ustach dziewczyny długi, intensywny pocałunek._

_Lena uśmiechnęła się słabo, patrząc się Jacksonowi prosto w oczy._

_- Wiem o tym. – Dziewczyna nagle uniosła się, i przewróciła Jacksona na plecy. Jackson był pewien, że dziewczyna zaraz zniknie lub ucieknie. Pociągnął ją zatem w swoją stronę, przyciągając blisko siebie. Pocałował ją znowu, wplatając dłonie w jej długie, gęste włosy._

_- Dlaczego nie mogę się powstrzymać? – spytał się nagle chłopak. Lena tylko się uśmiechnęła, nie odpowiadając jednak na pytanie Jacksona. Zamiast tego dziewczyna podniosła się, i przeniosła się tuż nad niego. Jej usta rozszerzyły się w filuternym uśmiechu, powodując pojawienie się uśmiechu również u Jacksona._

_- Skoro to tylko sen… – Jackson położył dłonie na obu stronach bioder Leny, kierując ją powoli ku sobie. – I twierdzisz, że powinienem przestać o tobie myśleć… – Jackson przerwał nagle, gdy z ust Leny wydobyło się głośne westchnienie. Dłonie Jacksona wciąż znajdowały się w tym samym miejscu, sterując ruchami bioder dziewczyny, która z każdą chwilą oddychała coraz głębiej. – Dlaczego zatem tego nie przerwiesz?_

_- To twój sen, Jackson. – odpowiedziała Lena, z trudem panując nad swoim głosem. – To nie ja nim kieruję, tylko ty. To od ciebie zależy, co wydarzy się potem. – Jackson uśmiechnął się marzycielsko na samą myśl o tym. Lena wyglądała niemalże doskonale: szczupła, gibka, o jasnej karnacji i delikatnych, symetrycznych rysach twarzy. Była ucieleśnieniem marzeń większości populacji płci męskiej. Jej włosy, luźno rozpuszczone, zakrywały przód jej torsu powodując, że na swój sposób dziewczyna wyglądała niemalże niewinnie._

_- Jackson… – Dłonie Leny wędrowały po umięśnionym torsie chłopaka._

_Nastolatek szybko domyślił się, czego dziewczyna potrzebowała. Podparł się nieznacznie na łokciach, unosząc się ku górze. Usiadł, Lenę przez cały czas trzymając blisko siebie._

_Jedną dłoń ułożył na dole pleców dziewczyny. Drugą, lewą, umiejscowił w okolicach jej karku. Końce palców zatopiły się w burzy włosów dziewczyny._

_- Powiedz, czego potrzebujesz. – jego prawa dłoń przesunęła się nieco w bok, na talię dziewczyny. Jackson przyspieszył swoje ruchy czując, że Lena zrobiła to samo. – Powiedz… czego pragniesz._

_- Ja… – z rozchylonych ust dziewczyny wydobyło się nagle głośne westchnienie. Oczy Leny zamknęły się na dłuższą chwilę, gdy dziewczyna próbowała zebrać myśli. – Ja pragnę… tylko… ciebie._

_Tyle wystarczyło Jacksonowi. Nie przerywając więzi z dziewczyną, Jackson popchnął ją gwałtownie w tył, na materac łóżka. W ciągu ułamku sekundy znalazł się nad nią, trzymając ją pewnie, i poruszając się wprzód i w tył sprawnie i szybko._

_Dłonie dziewczyny znalazły się na jego barkach, zaciskając się na nich mocno._

_Jackson czuł się tak, jakby trafił do nieba. Dziewczyna wzdychająca i jęcząca pod nim była spełnieniem wszystkich jego marzeń. Gdyby to od niego zależało, Jackson nigdy nie obudziłby się z tego snu._

_Nagle okropne zimno zalało całe ciało chłopaka. Jackson zadrżał spazmatycznie, otwierając szeroko oczy. Jego błękitne spojrzenie napotkało jej szafirowe._

_- Co się ze mną dzieje? – zdołał wykrztusić Jackson. Nagle zaczęło mu brakować tchu, a jego serce przyspieszyło gwałtownie. Czuł się niemalże tak, jakby…_

_- Umierasz. – Lena nagle obróciła się razem z nim, popychając Jacksona na plecy. Sama zajęła miejsce na nim, uśmiechając się dziwnie._

_Lena zniżyła swoją twarz do ucha Jacksona, nie przestając się uśmiechać._

_- To właśnie czułeś tej nocy, gdy się spotkaliśmy. Nie było fajerwerków, nie było trzęsienia ziemi… było tylko to. – Dziewczyna dotknęła dłonią jego klatki piersiowej, i ból serca wzmógł się nagle trzykrotnie. Jackson wygiął się do przodu z bólu, zamykając szczelnie oczy. – Nie jestem słodkim, uroczym aniołem… jestem demonem wcielonym. – Lena odsunęła się, siadając prosto. – Sypiam ze swoimi ofiarami, bo to lubię. To nie jest bajka, Jackson. – dodała Lena, przesuwając dłońmi po torsie chłopaka. Jackson tymczasem czuł się tak, jakby jego serce było zrobione z magmy. Paliło tak nieznośnie, że chłopak miał ochotę zacząć krzyczeć z bólu. – Zapomnij o mnie, póki jeszcze masz szansę. Zrezygnuj ze mnie, nim obsesja na moim punkcie nie zaprowadzi cię ku zgubie. – Dłoń dziewczyny nagle zagłębiła się w jego klatce piersiowej, sięgając do serca. Tym razem Jackson nie powstrzymał się i krzyknął głośno. – Zapomnij o mnie, a ból minie. Zapomnij!_

Jackson wybudził się gwałtownie ze snu, cały zlany zimnym potem.

Ten sen był zdecydowanie inny niż poprzednie. We wcześniejszych snach Lena była inna – delikatna, łagodna i uległa. No i tamte sny zawsze kończyły się spokojnie, bez żadnych nieprzyjemnych niespodzianek.

Jackson jeszcze przez długi czas próbował przejąć kontrolę nad swoim rozdygotanym oddechem. Serce waliło mu tak, jakby chciało zaraz wyskoczyć z klatki piersiowej.

Ta dziewczyna naprawdę będzie jego zgubą… Jackson mimo to nie mógł się powstrzymać przed podążaniem za nią. Mogło to być spowodowane przez to, że była sukubem, a do tego nawiązała tą specyficzną więź z Jacksonem. Mógł mieć też na to wpływ fakt, że Jackson pragnął dowiedzieć się więcej o dziewczynie, i poznać prawdziwy powód tego, dla którego przerwała pożywianie się na nim. Jackson przeczuwał bowiem, że nie mogło chodzić tylko o to, że okazał się niewinny. We wspomnieniach chłopaka Lena była zbyt rozemocjonowana.

Jackson odczekał jeszcze kolejne piętnaście minut. Dopiero wtedy wysiadł z auta, i przesiadł się na przednie siedzenie. Odpalając samochód, myślami wciąż był z Leną.

_Znajdę cię,_ pomyślał chłopak, ruszając z pobocza. _Znajdę cię i dowiem się prawdy._

Lena otworzyła powoli oczy, oddychając głęboko.

Przez długą chwilę wpatrywała się w przesuwające się cienie na suficie. Z pokoju obok dobiegały przytłumione odgłosy głośnego oddychania, przerywane co jakiś czas żeńskim krzykiem.

_Znów to samo,_ pomyślała Lena z przekąsem, odwracając wzrok w bok, w stronę okna. _On się gździ ze swoją dziewczyną, a ja roztrząsam po raz kolejny tą cholerną więź._

Wtedy, w motelu, Lena była pewna, że więź pomiędzy nią a Jacksonem zaniknęła. Myliła się jednak. Więź nadal istniała, i była silniejsza niż wcześniej. Przeczyło to wszystkiemu, co dziewczyna wiedziała na temat swojej rasy.

_Porzucone więzi wytrzymują maksymalnie dwanaście godzin,_ przypomniała sobie Lena, wodząc wzrokiem po swoim pokoju. _Nigdy więcej. Tymczasem minęło już ponad pięćdziesiąt godzin od mojego spotkania z Jacksonem, a ta przeklęta więź nadal istniała._

Lena poszła spać, gdy tylko poczuła gwałtowną falę pożądania zalewającą ją. Zasnęła w samą porę, wchodząc jednocześnie do snu Jacksona.

Śnił o niej. I to w bardzo graficzny, realistyczny i sensualny sposób.

Lenie udało się przejąć kontrolę nad tym snem i zmienić go w możliwie najgorszy koszmar. Nie miała innego wyjścia – jeśli pozwoliłaby Jacksonowi śnić o niej dalej w ten sposób, jak nic wkrótce zakochałby się w niej.

Lena nie była gotowa na zajmowanie się takimi trywialnymi problemami. Jackson był tylko zwykłym, nastoletnim wilkołakiem – nikim więcej. Na domiar tego nie powinien w ogóle o niej myśleć – cholera, nie powinien jej nawet pamiętać!

Lena obróciła się na drugi bok, oddychając głęboko. Problemem z wilkołakiem zajmie się później, gdy będzie już pewna, że udało jej się obłaskawić członków Rady.

_Nie mogą się dowiedzieć, że ten wilkołak mnie pamięta. Nie mogą się dowiedzieć, że moje moce na niego nie działają._

Lena westchnęła głośno, zamykając powoli powieki. Odgłosy z sąsiedniego pokoju ucichły – Igor i Amanda musieli już skończyć swoje igraszki, i poszli spać.

_Szczęściarz,_ pomyślała Lena, uśmiechając się słabo do cieni na suficie. _On przynajmniej nie ma na karku napalonego wilkołaka, który w każdej chwili może doprowadzić do jego zguby._

* * *

**TA-DA!**

**Dzisiejszego dnia wszystkie sześć opowiadań (_Back From The Dead: New Game_, _Behind Blue Eyes_, _Crossing Worlds_, _Get Off Your High Horse_, _Hunter_ oraz _Through The Heart_) zostało zaktualizowanych. Miałam to zrobić już wcześniej, jeszcze przed świętami, ale nawał roboty oraz wyjątkowy brak weny uniemożliwił mi wykonanie tego zadania. ****Przy okazji wrzucam także po dwa rozdziały dwóch nowych opowiadań: _Black Swan_ (fanfiction nt. filmu _Powder_; pairing John Box/OC) oraz _The Heart of the Truest Believer_ (fanfiction nt. serialu _Dawno, dawno temu_; pairing: Felix/OC). Dodatkowo na mojej stronie YouTube dostępne będą zwiastuny do tych dwóch opowiadań. W związku z tym zapraszam gorąco wszystkich zainteresowanych do obejrzenia ich :)**

**Co do opowiadania: Scena „+18" średnio mi wyszła (A może i dobrze? Choroba jedna raczy wiedzieć; w tej kwestii jestem bardzo subiektywna), zapewne głównie z racji tego, że to moja pierwsza próba napisania takowej. Zwykle owe sceny pomijałam, i tylko insynuowałam czytelnikowi, że zbliżenie między bohaterami miało miejsce. Człowiek jednak się rozwija, a wraz z nim jego zainteresowania i talenty. W związku z tym od teraz w większości opowiadań, w których będę zawierała wątek romantyczny, będę starała się nie unikać owych scen.**

**I, na koniec – przez jakiś czas będę zmuszona spowolnić upload nowych rozdziałów. Czeka mnie pisanie pracy licencjackiej (jeden rozdział + bibliografia + ogólny konspekt przed końcem semestru; wymóg promotora), a do tego zbliżają się zaliczenia przedmiotów z semestru zimowego. Postaram się jednak nie zaniedbać w tym okresie tych historii doszczętnie, i w wolnych chwilach będę nad nimi pracować. Tu jednak zaznaczam dodatkowo: ostatnio zajęłam się na poważnie swoimi oryginalnymi projektami, z którymi męczę się – w zależności od projektu – od kilku miesięcy do nawet kilku lat. Zależy mi na tym, żeby w końcu wydać coś swojego, stąd też moja decyzja, aby fanfiki odłożyć na boczną półkę, a najbardziej skupić się na książkach.**

**No… to chyba wszystko, co chciałam przekazać :)**

**Przy okazji życzę wszystkim Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku! :) Życzyłabym również Wesołych Świąt, ale trochę się z uploadem rozdziałów spóźniłam (planowałam wrzucić je najpóźniej 25 grudnia, ale, no cóż... takie jest życie. A zatem... Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku wszystkim!**


	6. Sąd

**Rozdział szósty: Sąd**

* * *

Gdy Lena obudziła się rankiem wiedziała, że ten dzień do przyjemnych nie będzie należał.

Lena zsunęła się z łóżka ociężale, przeciągając się tak długo, jak tylko to było możliwe. Ociągała się przez całą drogę z sypialni do łazienki, potem z łazienki z powrotem do sypialni, a następnie od toaletki do szafy z ubraniami.

- Dzisiaj wielki dzień, siostra. – Igor stanął w drzwiach jej pokoju, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Po raz pierwszy będziesz sądzona. – Lena rzuciła mu harde, potępiające spojrzenie.

- Kiedyś musiał nastać ten pierwszy raz. – odparła po chwili Lena, przerzucając bluzki w poszukiwaniu tej najodpowiedniejszej.

Nie urodziła się wczoraj; wiedziała, że członkowie Sabatu będą oceniać nie tylko jej sprawę, ale też i wszystko, co ma związek z jej osobą – styl uczesania, makijaż, ubrania, nastawienie, prawdomówność… dosłownie wszystko.

Igor westchnął ciężko, opierając się o framugę drzwi.

- Nie miałabyś tego problemu, gdybyś tylko zabiła tego wilkołaka. – Lena w tym momencie przerwała poszukiwania i syknęła głośno, piorunując swojego bliźniaka groźnym spojrzeniem.

- A ty zabiłbyś Amandę, gdyby ci kazali? – Uśmiech z twarzy Igora zniknął w ciągu ułamku sekundy.

- Siostra… – Igor wyglądał na co najmniej zszokowanego słowami Leny. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte, usta lekko rozchylone, a na policzkach nie było nawet śladu rumieńców. – Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że…

- Oczywiście, że nie! – żachnęła się Lena. Rzuciła jedną z bluzek bezceremonialnie na łóżko. Szybko znalazła pasujące do niej proste, czarne materiałowe spodnie, i dodała do tego zwykłe, czarne obcasy. – To nie to samo co z tobą i Amandą. Ale… nie, nie mogłam go zabić. Był niewinny.

- Był wilkołakiem. – zauważył Igor. Nie zrobiło to jednak na Lenie żadnego wrażenia.

- Peter też był wilkołakiem. – przypomniała mu Lena. Igor skrzywił się nieznacznie, przypominając sobie tego irytującego, nazbyt pewnego siebie betę. – A jednak jakoś ani matce, ani ojcu, ani tobie, ani nawet większości członków rady nie przeszkadzało to, że umawiałam się z nim przez ponad dwa lata.

- Tak, ale to był _Hale_. – odparł Igor, uśmiechając się krzywo. – Ta rodzina jest tak stara i tak szanowana, a do tego wtedy ich alfą była siostra Petera, Talia. Skubana potrafiła się zmieniać w autentycznego wilka! – Igor uniósł ręce do góry, uśmiechając się szeroko. – To dopiero była babka!

- O tak… – Lena uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie pod nosem. – Pamiętam ją bardzo dobrze… Pamiętam też, jak mocno na nią leciałeś. – Igor fuknął tylko z irytacją, ale nie przestał się uśmiechać. – Gdyby nie ojciec jak nic skończyłbyś rozszarpany przez jej watahę.

- No co? – bronił się Igor, robiąc niewinny wyraz twarzy. – Ty miałaś swojego Hale'a. Też chciałem posmakować nieco energii tej rodziny.

- No cóż… Talia teraz nie żyje, jej córka również, Derek mieszka w Beacon Hills, Cora, z tego co się dowiedziałam, okazała się żywa, cała i zdrowa, a Peter… – Tu Lena zawiesiła dramatycznie głos. Igor nachylił się do przodu, spojrzeniem zachęcając siostrę do kontynuowania swojej wypowiedzi. – A Peter okazał się tym, który zabił Laurę, próbował zabić Dereka i doprowadził do niezłego burdelu w Beacon Hills. – Lena zmarszczyła nagle brwi, zastanawiając się nad czymś intensywnie. – Chwila, moment… – Nagle oczy dziewczyny powiększyły się dwukrotnie. Lena złapała gwałtownie Igora za przód bluzki, wciągnęła go do środka pokoju i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. – Jasna cholera!

- Co? – Igor nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje. Lena zachowywała się teraz tak, jakby zaraz miała dostać ataku paniki.

- Pieprzony wilkołak! – Dziewczyna z furią kopnęła w pobliską komodę. Odezwała się dopiero wtedy, gdy unormowała swój oddech. – Kilka miesięcy temu jeden z moich szpiegów w Stanach podał mi informację o nastolatku, którego jeden alfa chciał zmienić. Transformacja się nie udała, i chłopak stał się kanimą. Przez kilka ładnych miesięcy terroryzował swoje miasteczko, nim ostatecznie w jakiś sposób nie ewoluował do wilkołaka, którym miał się pierwotnie stać. – Igor tylko wzruszył ramionami, nadal nic nie rozumiejąc.

- No i? Jaki to ma związek z…

- Gościem, który zmienił chłopaka, był Derek Hale! – wykrzyknęła Lena, niemalże podskakując. Nie było jej jednak wcale do śmiechu; wręcz przeciwnie, teraz, gdy zaczęła łączyć ze sobą fakty, czuła się z każdą chwilą coraz gorzej. – Wypytałam się tego szpiega o dane nowego wilkołaka, co by to mieć go na oku. Nazywał się Whittemore. – Igor nadal nie kojarzył faktów, mimo iż Lena była pewna, że rozmawiała z nim o tej sprawie. Chłopak rozłożył tylko bezradnie ramiona. – Jackson Whittemore! – Igor dopiero po dłuższej chwili załapał, do czego piła Lena.

- _Ten_ Jackson? – Lena przytaknęła gorliwym skinieniem głowy. – Na pewno to ten sam Jackson? Może to tylko zbieg okoliczności? Tamten na pewno jest w Stanach. Stamtąd raczej nie spieprza się do Europy. Raczej jest na odwrót.

- Igor, mówię ci, że to _ten sam_ Jackson! – Lena wciągnęła głośno powietrze przez usta. – Matka i ojciec nie mogą się o tym dowiedzieć. Rada też. Jeśli odkryją, że ten wilkołak nie jest z tych „tutejszych", jak nic z nudów zrobią sobie polowanie na niego.

- Dasz radę ich wykiwać? – Igor nie martwił się o swoją siostrę jak teraz. – Wiesz przecież, że skubańcy są w stanie wyczuć najmniejsze zachwianie w głosie, najmniejszą zmianę pulsu… cholera, kto wie, czy nie potrafią też czytać w myślach!

- Spokojnie. – odparła Lena. Westchnęła jeszcze raz, po czym sięgnęła po bluzkę. Bez ceregieli zdjęła podkoszulek, w którym spała, i pospiesznie zmieniła go na ową bluzkę. To samo zrobiła z materiałowymi szortami, które zamieniła na spodnie materiałowe. – Jakoś dam sobie radę. Musimy tylko dopilnować, żeby ten głupi noworodek nie wpakował się w sam środek tego burdelu.

* * *

- Wiesz, o co jesteś oskarżona?

- …Tak, wiem.

Lena stała wyprostowana przed Radą. Minęło zaledwie piętnaście minut przesłuchania, ale dla Leny te piętnaście minut wydawało się teraz godzinami.

- Wiesz zatem, że to, co zrobiłaś, ociera się o złamanie zasad rządzących naszym światem? – Lena tylko przytaknęła skinieniem głowy. – Moglibyśmy cię za to skazać na wygnanie. – Oczy Leny rozszerzyły się nieznacznie po usłyszeniu tych słów. Lena nie odezwała się jednak; czekała, aż kobieta skończy swoją wypowiedź. – Nie zrobimy tego jednak. – Lena podniosła nieznacznie wzrok, wpatrując się w kobietę. – Należysz do jednego z najstarszych rodów naszej nacji, i za niecałe sto lat będziesz mogła przejąć nad nim władzę, lub stworzyć własny odłam.

- Chcemy wiedzieć jednak jedną rzecz. – odezwał się nagle mężczyzna siedzący u końcu stołu. Fizycznie był młody tak samo jak Lena, Igor czy ich rodzice. Każdy sukub lub inkub, nieważne ile rocznikowo miał lat, wyglądał fizycznie na góra dwadzieścia lat.

„Wieczna gówniarzeria" – tak zwykła czasami nazywać swoją rasę Lena. Z jednej strony była zadowolona z tego, że do końca życia będzie wyglądała jak młoda dorosła. Z drugiej strony jednak w świecie ludzi sprowadzało to na nią wiele problemów. Nie raz i nie dwa pytano się jej o wiek i posiadanie dowodu. Chwilami stawało się to niezwykle irytujące.

- Odpowiem szczerze na każde pytanie. – To była formułka, jaką musiał znać każdy sukub czy inkub. Przed Radą trzeba było odpowiadać aż do bólu grzecznie. Inaczej wylatywałeś na zbity pysk po pięciu minutach spotkania, bez żadnej możliwości odwołania się.

- Dlaczego oszczędziłaś tego wilkołaka? – Po tym pytaniu większość członków Rady spojrzała się na nią wyczekująco. – To tylko wilkołak, do tego przemieniony dość niedawno, z tego co nam wiadomo. Czy… czy to możliwe, że go… – Mężczyzna z trudem przełknął gulę stojącą w gardle. – polubiłaś?

- Nic z tych rzeczy, Starszy Radco Mikaelu. – odpowiedziała Lena bez zająknięcia się. – Po prostu z reguły nie zabijam niewinnych. Kiedyś prowadziłam inny styl życia, ale teraz… teraz po prostu postanowiłam dostosować się do nowych czasów. Na tym świecie jest tak dużo zła i zepsucia, że takie podejście jedynie pomaga.

- Rozumiem. – Mężczyzna pokiwał głową z zamyśleniem. – I jesteś pewna, że ten wilkołak nie będzie cię ścigał? Nie będzie dociekał, co mu się przytrafiło?

- Nie sądzę. – To było wierutne kłamstwo. Lena wiedziała lepiej od innych, że Jackson nadal o niej myślał, i nadal planował ją odnaleźć. Lena nie wiedziała jeszcze tylko, czy szukał jej w celu uzyskania odpowiedzi, czy też w celu zemsty. – Ale jeśli pojawi się w pobliżu, sama się nim zajmę.

- To dobrze… to dobrze. – powiedziała kobieta, która wcześniej ją przepytywała. Złożyła pliki dokumentów leżące przed nią w jedną kupkę, po czym włożyła je do osobnej teczki. – Możesz już odejść, panno Valenti. Zostawiamy cię z ostrzeżeniem na przyszłość.

- Dziękuję wam wszystkim za sprawiedliwą ocenę. – Lena ukłoniła się nisko, praktycznie zamiatając swoimi długimi włosami podłogę. – Obiecuję działać wyłącznie na korzyść naszej społeczności i Rady, która sprawuje nad nią pieczę. – Lena wycofała się powoli w stronę wyjścia, nie tracąc z oczu seniorów jej rasy. Odwróciła się dopiero wtedy, gdy strażnicy stojący przy wyjściu otworzyli jej drzwi.

Lena dopiero po przejściu następnych piętnastu metrów długim, prostym korytarzem pozwoliła sobie odetchnąć głębiej, uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko.

Tylko upomnienie… na całe szczęście. Gdyby pochodziła z jakiegoś pomniejszego, nic nie znaczącego w Sabacie rodu, jak nic już teraz albo gniłaby w celi, albo pakowała manatki i szykowała się do opuszczenia kraju.

Jej ojczyzną nie była Anglia, tylko Polska – tam się urodziła, tam się wychowała, tam dorosła do stania się pełnoprawnym sukubem. Tam też poznała pierwszego „stałego" partnera, wodnika. Jej drugą ojczyzną były Włochy, a raczej Półwysep Apeniński – bo stamtąd pochodzili pierwsi przedstawiciele jej rodu. Trzecią, i ostatnią ojczyzną była właśnie Anglia, w której Lena i jej rodzina zamieszkali niecałe półtora wieku temu, i gdzie za kilkadziesiąt następnych lat miała wyjść za mąż.

_Alastair…_ na samo wspomnienie imienia tego gogusia wnętrzności Leny obróciły się nieprzyjemnie. Dziewczyna mimowolnie pomyślała, że z dwojga złego wolałaby spędzić wieczność z tym nieszczęsnym wilkołakiem, Jacksonem.

No właśnie… Jackson. Lena wzięła kolejny głęboki wdech, nim nie ruszyła dalej przed siebie, aby spotkać się ze swoimi rodzicami i bratem. Lena musiała go koniecznie odszukać. Musiała wiedzieć, co ten wilkołak dla niej planował.

I musiała się z nim rozprawić, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba.

* * *

Jackson od razu rozpoznał te ciemne włosy, jasną cerę oraz ciemne, trudne do zidentyfikowania z tak daleka oczy, które tak naprawdę były w kolorze praktycznie granatowym.

Nie była sama – były z nią jeszcze trzy inne osoby. Kobieta wyglądająca niemalże jak ona, tyle że opalona, o nieco ciemniejszym kolorze włosów i z całą pewnością brązowych oczach. Wyglądały jak bliźniaczki: takie same proste, dość wąskie nosy, takie same kości policzkowe, takie same usta… gdyby nie te parę detali, trudno byłoby odróżnić jedną od drugiej.

Było tam też dwóch mężczyzn. Ci też wyglądali tak, jakby byli bliźniakami: jasna cera, blond włosy, podobny wzrost oraz ciemne oczy, będące zapewne w takim samym odcieniu jak oczy Leny.

_To musi być jej rodzina_, pomyślał Jackson, śledząc całą czwórkę wzrokiem. _Tylko czy są rodzeństwem, czy może któreś z nich jest rodzicem?_

Jackson zamierzał dowiedzieć się wszystkiego na temat Leny – nawet tego, kto był jej bratem, kto jej siostrą, a kto jej rodzicem. Śledził ją wzrokiem aż do momentu, gdy ta nie wsiadła do samochodu. Jackson odczekał potem chwilę, nim nie ruszył w ślad za dziewczyną.

Lena posiadała odpowiedzi na wszystkie dręczące go pytania… i nie obchodziło go w tej chwili to, jak je zdobędzie. Nie zamierzał już dłużej żyć w niepewności.


End file.
